


Black Celebration

by Kissa



Series: Dark Desires [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Death, First Time, Happy Ending, M/M, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Undead, Vampire Alec Lightwood, Vampire Jace Wayland, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa/pseuds/Kissa
Summary: Jace really needs to find Alec again before their new lives claim Alec in one irreversible way or another.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Dark Desires [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064222
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	1. Night, Electric Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polarnacht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/gifts).



> This fic is brought to you by my having seen the video to "Prisoner" by Miley Cyrus and Dua Lipa. It's extremely gay and extremely inspiring, and also, the song SLAPS!
> 
> The MCD warning is for Jace and Alec dying when they are turned. No one dies at the end of this fic.

It’s Vampire Night at the club.   
  
Jace smirks, looking at the digital ticket on his phone. He knows Alec received an identical one. 

He gets ready to go out, slicing through the night in his shiny black convertible. _Before,_ Alec always said they are one wrong turn away from Hell. Might as well look the part, now that they're on the other side. Mundanes love romanticising Hell and everything that lives in the darkness. And it’s not just the Goth kids and Catholics with overactive imaginations. Mortality apparently comes with built-in sympathy for the Devil. 

Jace dresses in all white: distressed jeans and a muscle tank with a sequined design on the front, plus a white scarf-tie around his neck. His runes look iridescent against his skin. He got to keep his runes. They do not work anymore, but they remained like beautiful scars on his otherwise flawless skin. Except for one. 

“You’re in the wrong part of town, boy,” the man tells him with a grin as Jace walks along the dark street. The steel of a switchblade catches the shine of a distant streetlight. “Should have stayed home with your mommy and daddy.” 

“My parents are dead, sir, and I’m lost,” Jace says, his voice trembling.

“Maybe, if you’re nice to me, I can help you.” The man offers.  
  
Jace willingly goes into his arms.   
  
***   
  
The woman drugs him and goes through his things, trying to find anything she can steal.   
  
“You won’t find anything in there, babe.” Jace says, pleasantly high from the drug, but not otherwise affected. “I’m the only sparkling thing in this shithole.”

She tries to run and he walks calmly after her.   
  
“You’re not getting away. You want to stay and make me happy,” he whispers, and the compelling tones pull her back to him. “That’s it, darling. Gently.”   
  
***   
  
The young brat at the club is an unexpected treat. She just won’t get off of him, and even though he’s there on a mission and he is scanning the crowd for his target, her smell is so distracting.   
  
Jace gets pushed into one of the VIP rooms and then there’s a flurry of pink feathers, sequins, body glitter and _Angel by Thierry Mugler_ perfume before he smiles and closes his lips around the tempting offering.

* * *

Alec walks the five blocks to the club after having taken the subway. He likes to people-watch.   
  
Tonight is a festive occasion. He is reluctant to call it an anniversary because that involves a cheerful reason behind it. But it marks a very long time since his and Jace’s lives were taken from them.   
  
They died in the neverending war the Nephilim wage against the Hell realms. Normally, when a Nephilim gets corrupted and turned into a Downworlder, they lose their runes and any angelic powers they had. 

Alec went through that and his sire wasn’t around to help or provide comfort of any kind. The pain and the loneliness were too much to bear and he would have succeeded in taking his life if the parabatai rune hadn’t started to burn as it re-etched itself into his immortal flesh. 

Somewhere, out there, he’d known, Jace was still alive, possibly going through the same as he was. Just knowing Jace was out there and needing him had made him reconsider taking his life.   
  
But his new existence had proven riddled with challenges and obligations that he could barely get the hang of before new ones were piled on top. Being a new immortal was like having been dragged into a very active and highly demanding mafia.   
  
Life is not as glamorous as mundanes love to imagine. Especially since Alec refuses to kill people, be they Nephilim, Downworlders or mundanes.   
  
The worst part is the loneliness and the things his human death took from him. He had just begun to accept that he was gay and that it was fine. He had just worked up the courage to tell Jace he had been in love with him since the day Jace had walked into the training room and had critiqued his shooting form. He hadn’t felt the intimacy of anything more than a kiss.   
  
Now his body is cold and numb. He sustains it on animal blood in small doses, the rats he hunted in the night not enough to sate him, and sometimes he treats himself to cow blood he can get from the bars catering to Downworlders.   
  
Tonight he is finally going to meet Jace. And it doesn't matter if he dies. Someone has slaughtered his clan and he’s the only one left alive. No loss there, they all treated him like shit and no one helped him deal with all the transformations.   
  
He heard, through eavesdropping at Magnus’ place, that Jace was abducted by the Mother of all vampires. She wanted to make him her consort, only it did not go as expected.   
  
Jace’s blood is special in some way, Magnus said. He drank the Mother’s blood and is now the most powerful vampire even though he is also the youngest. But the Mother died after drinking his blood, just like his sire, who turned to ashes, leaving Jace to deal with his transition on his own. 

* * *

It’s easy to spot Jace in the club. He’s the only one dressed in sparkling white. The white of his skin is not make-up, and his hair glows golden with iridescent reflexes. He is breathtaking, and Alec makes his way to him through the crowd.   
  
“Alec. You came! Finally.” Jace says, flinging himself into Alec’s arms, hugging him. “Everything’s going to be alright, we’re together again. Forever.”   
  
Alec feels a wave of conflicting emotions rise in him at that word.   
  
_Forever never seemed that long until you were gone._   
  
_I’m here now, I came for you._   
  
They can read each other’s thoughts from this close and it’s the most delicious feeling. Alec can feel Jace in his mind and it’s like a physical caress. Like a hug that never ends. 

They step closer into each other’s space, hands going to waists and hips as they sway to the music.   
  
“I brought you a gift. Actually, several.” Jace says, using the claw tip of his finger armour ring to open the vein on the side of his neck. “Drink.”   
  
Alec knows what this will mean. But this will be the only way he is allowed to be with Jace. He feels his fangs lengthen and the flavour of the blood becomes intoxicating, irresistible.   
  
He leans over and holds Jace in his arms the way he’s always wanted, like a lover.   
  
He licks over the small wound before it closes, gathering the few droplets that spilled already, and then he buries his fangs into the flesh, tearing at the tendon nearby and opening the vein further.   
  
If this is how he goes, he can’t imagine a more blissful end to his miserable life.


	2. Chase the Sun

The more he drinks, the more alive he feels. He can taste the men and women Jace gorged himself on that night. He can taste everyone Jace has ever drunk from, even the Mother. There’s just so much, the blood is so rich and nuanced and he moans against Jace’s skin.  
  
He doesn’t notice that they’re flying, not even when they rise over New York, in the layers where there’s little air and ice crystals form on their skins.  
  
 _I must be dead,_ Alec thinks. _It’s beautiful._  
  
He’s obviously hallucinating the penthouse apartment, and the comfy sofa, the clean blankets and pillows, the mood lights and the starry sky ceiling.  
  
The proof that none of it is real is he can feel himself harden, hot and urgent, something his body was unable to do ever since he was killed and turned.  
  
He lets go of Jace and licks the wound closed, watching the skin mend itself back to its alabaster perfection.  
  
Still like through a thick layer of molasses, he sees Jace sit up next to him, glowing and beautiful like a god. Jace’s hands slide under his worn t-shirt, pushing it up his chest and over his head. Alec obediently raises his arms, then lifts his hips, letting Jace rid him of every piece of clothing.

“Do you still want me, Alec?” Jace asks, undressing without breaking eye contact. “Tonight is all for you.”  
  
Alec nods, taking Jace’s hand in his, not trusting his words, but opening his mind to Jace.  
  
Jace nods and smiles.  
  
“I love you so much. Even death couldn’t erase that. _Parabatai._ ”  
  
Jace said the word that Alec dreaded all this time. Surely, now that they are no longer Nephilim, their bond didn’t survive?  
  
But Jace touches the rune on Alec’s skin and guides Alec’s hand to the matching rune on his own body. The bond sparks up, alive, between them. Changed, stronger, definitely still there.  
  
The only rune that didn’t lose its power is the one they gave each other.  
  
Every single one of Jace’s touches feels like heaven and Alec is still very much certain this is all a dream, perhaps a fantasy reel his dying brain is playing.  
  
He accepts it gladly, giving himself over to the sensations and the feelings. The love coursing through him now, that he feels for Jace, must be similar to the love angels feel when they look at God.  
  
He lets Jace open him slowly, sighing at the intimate touches, at how loved and safe he is feeling through it. Then Jace joins their bodies together and makes them one.  
  
Alec is lost, truly lost, holding on to Jace.  
  
He remotely feels lips on his neck and fangs scrape his nipples before soft lips and a playful tongue tease one, then the other into hard, almost painful peaks that harden even further in the cool air.  
  
Jace bites down, right beneath his left pec, and the venom that flows into Alec is narcotic and euphoria-inducing. He comes from it, the pleasure exploding in his blood, surging through his veins and making every last piece of him enter heaven for a brief moment. His deep core and his muscles pulse deliciously for what feels like ages.  
  
Jace comes inside him too, and Alec is allowed to feel the release from both ends, his and Jace’s. While their bodies no longer produce seed, they do not miss that part between the two of them. The intimacy of their shared pleasure, felt in their bodies and their minds alike more than makes up for that loss.  
  
“I want you so much, Alec. I’m going to want you until the sun chars this place to a crisp and us with it.” Jace whispers, looking at Alec with glazed over eyes and with his parabatai’s blood still sparkling on his lips. “Rest now. I am not done with you yet.”  
  


* * *

  
Alec feels the pleasant warmth of sunlight on his skin and expects to go up in smoke. But, as he blinks in confusion and looks around, he sees Jace, naked and golden like Apollo himself, lying down next to him, watching him with a smile on his face.  
  
They are in a beautiful ornate bed, in a room with floor-to-ceiling windows that overlook the sea. Alec can tell they are not in America anymore.  
  
“Welcome back, my love.” Jace greets him, also leaning in for a kiss.  
  
“How- how am I not dead? Every vampire who drank from you died.” Alec asks, scared. “Wait. Am I dead?! Is this my personal hell loop?”

“No, Alec, listen to me. You’re not dead. My blood turns vampires into Daylighters… if it’s freely given. All those other fuckers burned because they forgot the last part.”  
  
“Does that mean…?” Alec asks, looking at his own arm in the morning light.  
  
“Yes, you are a Daylighter too now. And you share my powers too. The ones I got from the Mother before-”  
  
“What now? Jace, I know nothing still. No one helped me after I got turned… no one was there… I… what now?”  
  
Jace pulls Alec close into a hug, their now cooler bodies warming up from the touch.  
  
“You’ll never be alone again, Alec. I’m going to tell you everything I know, and the rest we can discover together. But after we’ve done some cleanup. I don’t want any fledgeling to go through what you and I did.”  
  
“I think I’d like that a lot. Thank you, Jace.”  
  
“You know, come to think of it? Since I have the Mother’s blood in me, that makes me the new OG vampire, I guess, and you, my consort. But I’d say we sit on that for a while.”  
  
“... and let the other power-hungry clans massacre each other blindly in a fight for succession?”  
  
“Exactly. Meanwhile, I’d say we can enjoy a much deserved vacation from all that. I’ve always wanted to see Europe with you.”  
  
“There’s nothing I’d like more.”  
  
(end)

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this and enjoyed it, please leave kudos and a comment.  
> Even if you didn't enjoy it, leave me your critiques!


End file.
